


Of The Things

by Estirose



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allonious learns never to send his lovers to the medi-bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



It took a little while for Allonious to figure it out, but he eventually learned never to take his lovers to the Medi-bay. After all, his first partner went in with a couple of sprained muscles and came out with Verulian parasites, and Bipi insisted that she'd already had the parasites and that he should be far more careful with who he chose to sleep with.

Then came the time where an orderly somehow stabbed another lover, and Bipi just shrugged and said he'd have a talk.

And after that, one came out with scars on her leg and claimed the nurse tried to eat her. Bipi said that was preposterous, his nurse was a vegetarian and certainly didn't take bites out of people.

It came to the point that practically every lover was coming out worse than they came in. Finally, he shook his head. When he ended up biting part of his most current partner's ear off, he sighed and took out some bandages. "Sorry about this," he said, and swore to take another refresher course in first aid. He would certainly need it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of the Right Things [Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579433) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words)




End file.
